


When Jack Woke Up

by wonderminterplus



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Coma, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Fill for the Rise of the Guardians kink meme*</p>
<p>After the battle with Pitch, Jack wakes from a coma. Turns out the whole thing was a coma dream. Now Jack has to deal with reconnecting with the real world. But pushing away reality from fiction can be difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Jack Woke Up

Jack woke up.

Not in any workshop, sleigh, or warren. What he woke up in was not what he expected at all. A hospital bed. Funny place to wake for a winter spirit. But here he was. And to him it made no sense at all.

Last he remembered he and the guardians had been furiously battling Pitch. The final showdown he was sure. And they were winning against the boogeyman with their fast and hard strikes. Pitch knew it. His attacks were furious but in the end weak.

But he had managed to land one more blow to Jack before being defeated. Even at the time of the blow Jack knew it wouldn’t be fatal. No, just more it made him ever so light headed until he blacked out.

And now he was awake in a odd for him situation. This was clearly a human hospital. Just the fact that the room was so bare except for the flowers that crowded the side table and the machines in the room. A few he was hooked up to now that he looked.

Why would he be in a human hospital? It made no sense to him at all. Not that he was thinking very clearly now. His mind was fuzzy, as if he had slept so long. How long had he been out? To get up and ask would be a good idea.

He tried just that too. But his body ached with that of someone who laid in one position for too long. Not to mention how weak he felt. No way he was getting out of the bed. So he settled for looking around the room more.

Thats when he saw he wasn’t alone in the room. Sitting in what Jack felt was an uncomfortable looking wooden chair, not far away was a light brown haired man. He was a sleek, sun kissed figure. What fascinated Jack so much though was the tattoo on his left bicep. In the style of aboriginal art in pastel green, blue, and pink ink was the image of a bounding rabbit.

And he was reading a well worn copy of “Watership Down”. The imagery put just one thought into Jack’s mind.

“Bunny?” Jack croaked out.

The man dropped his book. Clearly he had not expected any sound to break the hanging silence in the room. At first he hastily tried to gather up the book before he gave up on the endeavor. Instead he stood up from his chair and hurried over to the bedside.

“Jack! Jackie boy, you woke up!” the man cried.

His voice and accent indeed was Bunnymunds

The man looked as if he wanted to embrace Jack. But he must have thought better of it and instead grabbed Jack’s hand with a grip that suggested that he would not let go anytime soon in case Jack would slip back to the world of sleep.

Sleep? No, it had been a coma. That realisation hit Jack at that moment. All of it was flooding back like the ice cold waters he had fallen in. Both in his coma dream, because thats what it had been, and in real life.

And suddenly he knew who this man before him was.

“Aesop.” Jack said, a small smile coming to Jack’s dry and chapped lips.

“That’s right. Was worried about your mind for a moment there. The docs were all sure you would have some brain damage and when you start the day saying bunny for no reason-”

“How.. how long have I been out?” Jack interrupted.

Aesop grew quiet for a moment. He was clearly trying to weigh his next words. Eventually he came out with the more blunt answer.

“Three months, mate. Three long months.”


End file.
